A radio frequency (RF) transmit chain typically includes a RF power amplifier to amplify a signal for transmission within a given frequency band. A directional coupler is coupled with the RF power amplifier to sample an output signal from the RF power amplifier and pass the sampled signal to a power detector. The power detector may determine the output power of the output signal. The output power may be adjusted depending on the detected output power. Many devices include multiple power amplifiers to cover different frequency bands. Each power amplifier is typically coupled with a directional coupler, and the directional couplers are coupled in series with a single power detector.